Owl (Tangled)
Owl is Cassandra's pet owl in Tangled: The Series. Background Personality He is very loyal to Cassandra and is trained to follow her without verbal command. Per Cassandra's teachings, he is also an attack owl, having been taught to "go for the enemy's eyes". Unlike most owls, Owl does not mind being out in the day. He can also be very expressive with his face, scolding Cass when she lied to Rapunzel about the "Challenge of the Brave" or the circumstances regarding her amnesia and use of magic. Much like Cass, Owl is fairly distant, and even cold at times, especially towards Pascal initially. It isn't until Pascal saves his life as Rapunzel's tower crumbled that he starts to slowly warm up to him. Owl continued to remain by Cassandra's side following her betrayal to Rapunzel, but eventually, he left Cassandra, seeing she was slowly starting to lose herself and was no longer the same person she once was. Owl shows he still cares for his friends and the safety and well being of others as he desperately flew back to Corona to save the Captain and protected Rapunzel and Eugene from the various bird copies of Cassandra. Role in the series Throughout the early part of the series, Owl has only made minor appearances, such as training alongside Cassandra in "Challenge of the Brave" and helping her with the expo decorations in "Great Expotations". In "The Quest for Varian", Owl plays a more active role when he joins Cassandra, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Maximus on their trip to Old Corona to find the bronze Graphtyc for Varian. Throughout the episode, Owl acts very cold towards Pascal as well showing an interest in eating him. However, he did express gratitude when Pascal saved him from falling. By season two, Owl accompanies Cassandra on Rapunzel's journey following the Black Rocks. By season three, Owl remains by Cassandra's side even after she betrayed Rapunzel and took the Moonstone Opal for herself. However, in "Islands Apart", Owl has left Cassandra and returns to Corona alone, reuniting with Rapunzel and Eugene and leads them back to Terapi Island to save the Captain of the Guards. Trivia *Owl is loosely based on a Red Phase Eastern Screech Owl. *Co-Executive Producer, Ben Balistreri, originally wanted to name Owl "Who", but Story Editor Jase Ricci insisted on just naming him "Owl". *Owl (who is a Western Screech Owl) was initially going to be a Great Horned Owl. However, this would have made him too big for Cass’ shoulder. Gallery Concept Art Owl concept 1.jpg Owl concept 2.jpg Owl concept 3.jpg Owl concept 4.jpg Tangled - Early Owl concept.png Screenshots tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.jpg Challenge of the Brave 28.png Challenge of the Brave 3.png Challenge of the Brave 10.png Great Expotations 28.png Great Expotations 29.png The Quest for Varian 28.jpg The Quest for Varian 29.jpg|Hungry for some chameleon The Quest for Varian 30.jpg The Quest for Varian 31.jpg The Quest for Varian 33.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-19.jpg The Quest for Varian 32.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 14.png Freebird 22.jpg Rapunzeltopia 19.jpg Islands Apart (8).png Islands Apart (9).png Islands Apart (12).png Islands Apart (27).png Islands Apart (28).png Islands Apart (36).png Islands Apart (59).png References pt-br:Coruja (Enrolados) Category:Owls Category:Pets Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Neutral characters